Even Lightning has a Key
by Lewis Andrew
Summary: I'm still experimenting, the M part will come soon, but not in chapter 1. Enjoy. Lucy has just seen Laxus for the first time. Laxus has just seen Lucy for the first time. Lucy saw Laxus and blushed. Laxus saw Lucy and nearly died. A story of romance and struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Set a few months after Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild.

-Normal POV-

Lucy sat at the bar waiting for Mirajane to give her a drink.

A few stairs above, Laxus was looking down at the guild, thinking "jeez, what a pathetic guild, so weak! And that new girl... where is she, I haven't seen her before, but I've hear she's a celestial Spirit Wizard, their bodies are weak and their magic power is low, depending on beings from other dimensions... how low..." Laxus' eyes scanned the room until he saw Lucy, sitting at the bar drinking some Wizard-ade. (wizard-ade is like a carbonated fruit drink, like lime-ade or orange-ade, but Wizard-ade is a drink that lets you choose between every flavor in the world).

"MY GOD! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Laxus was staring at her in daze for nearly 10 seconds until Lucy thought somebody was staring at her. Laxus immediately looked away to Natsu and Gray fighting.

-Lucy POV-

My god, was that blonde haired guy staring at me, I'm just gonna look one more time. I turned around and saw him. His muscles like bowling balls. His eyes as beautiful as the ocean itself and his tight pants and shirt on made me excited. "OH MY GOD" I thought to myself "THAT'S MASTER'S GRANDSON, I CAN'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT!".

Mirajane saw how my pupils had dilated after looking at that handsome man. She smirked and told me to go and talk to him. "i can't Mira, only S-class wizards are allowed on the top floor!". Damn that bitch, she's always knew what I was thinking after that punishment night with Virgo, Aquarius, me and her. (but that's another story). "Well I can solve that!" Mirajane said, as she giggled. "LAXUS! COME DOWN HERE". OH MY GOD, HE'S COMING DOWN HERE! My face went as red as Erza's hair. I had nowhere to hide. WHAT DO I DO?

-Laxus POV-

Mirajane calling me down, eh? That's weird, still, i know better not to disobey that chick, I've been scared of her ever since that punishment night with me, Gray and Natsu (but that's another story). Oh, It's that girl! I immediately started running down the stairs. I rush past Natsu and Gray fighting and go to the barstool next to her. "OH GOD" i think to myself "I've just ran to her! and my cheeks, I'm blushing like crazy! "um, Mira! Some Wizard-Ade... NOW!". I need a drink, my throat it burning like mad and i can't move without feeling awkward.

"Wizard-Ade, eh? that's my favorite drink." The blonde girl winked at me, her breasts were huge and held tight against her clothes, just begging to be set free. "My names Lucy Heartfilia, What's yours, may I ask?" I'm a bit confused until i realise, Lucy's blushing too, does she... like me, too? I barely know her, but i already feel something between us, this is not going as bad as i thought it would. "My name? it's Laxus Dreyar." i said nervously.

-Normal POV-

Even from a distance it could show that Laxus and Lucy were hot for each other. They both liked eachother and were almost at tipping point when they touched. Mirajane giggled and said "you two should go home, you've been sitting, staring at eachother for 6 hours, it's 9 PM!"

"WHAT!" Lucy and Laxus screamed. The two dashed out, their faces as red as fire.

"BYE!" Mira yelled. "this is gonna be fun..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

The two ran out as fast as they could. Laxus was running, unaware that he was actually following Lucy home. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Lucy screamed as she was so embarrassed to the point that she was thinking about jumping into the river that ran through the town. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW" cried Laxus as he was just trying to get away from Mirajane. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNo-" Lucy tried to finish her sentence, but had fallen into the river. Just at that time, the man who usually tells her it's dangerous when she is walking along the edge yells "I told you!"

"AHH! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!" Lucy had never actually learned to swim before, an was having a hard time trying to stay afloat. "LUCY!" Laxus ripped his pants and shirt off and jumped in after Lucy. He swam down to her, it was pretty easy, as she was in the direction of the current. Lucy was on the bottom of the river, unable to swim upwards. Laxus reached out his hand and Lucy tried to grab on. SUCESS! they were holding hands.

-Laxus' POV-

I pulled her out of the water with barely any of my strength. She had become unconscious. Her, delicate body lay there, quiet and peaceful, and her clothes were completely wet, you could see through everything. I tried to wake her up. "LUCY! LUCY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she didn't respond. I gave her the kiss of life and pumped her chest, i did this a few times until she woke up and coughed out water on the floor. "Are you OK?"I asked her. "Yeah, thank you so much!" She said. Her voice was cracking as she said that and I knew she was crying. It was easy to understand, as she had nearly just died.

She turned to look at me, she was blushing again, i couldn't help but smile. "wait... Laxus, where are your clothes?" Lucy questioned me. "oh.. ahh... you see... well... um... I kinda... yeah... I was trying to... save you, and I wanted to impress you..." I regretted saying it right then, i knew i shouldn't have told her the truth. "Lucy... get your clothes off...".

-Normal POV-

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed at Laxus. "I'm not going to take my clothes off Laxus!". Laxus' face was confused, he didn't see why she wouldn't. "You're going to freeze if you don't it's dark and cold, and you're soaking wet. "oh... yeah... I guess you're right". Lucy began to strip in the middle of the city and she didn't even care, it's as if being with Laxus made her forget about what anybody else thought. Lucy stripped down to her Bra and her miniskirt. Laxus was blushing like crazy and he asked "hey, Lucy, do you wanna get under me?". "WHAT?! NO!" She shrieked. "No, no no no no! Not LIKE THAT! I mean under my huge coat with me, until we get somewhere warm.". "oh... ok...".

-Lucy POV-

I crept under Laxus' huge purple coat, my face pushed against his well defined abdominals (abs). His body radiated warmth and even though we just met, i really wanted to be close to him.

We walked for a little while until we reached my house. I knew I wanted to invite him in, but I did not want to jump into things. "well, Laxus, I guess this is good bye." I was blushing as i slowely moved out of his warmth. "But, I thought we were gonna go inside." Laxus said, thinking he had gotten the wrong idea. "Believe me, I want this too, but i'm not gonna rush into anything.". "Wait, you admit there is something to run in TO?" Laxus was pretty good with words to realize how i intended this to go.

-Normal POV-

Lucy leaned over and kissed Laxus. She went to move back aftwerwards, but Laxus held on to her. He passionately kissed her, while holding him tight to her. Laxus' tongue exploring Lucy's mouth. Laxus knew that it was too early to french kiss her, but he couldn't feel Lucy resisiting, and he couldn't resist the urge. Laxus could feel his member hardening and rising, so he stopped kissing her. He fell backwards and pulled the full length of the coat on top of him so that she couldn't see his body. "B-Bye, Lucy!". "Bye Laxus".

Lucy ran up the steps to her house and slammed the door behind her. She slid to the floor behind her door and sighed like a 8 year old girl would after seeing Justin Teiber, the Wizarding Pop-Star of Fiore.

Laxus ran back to the guild where he could clear his mind, getting worried about what will happen tomorrow.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

I'm not gonna jump into the whole, M rated thing for a while, I want their relationship to blossom for a little while longer. I probably will time skip after the key info is covered, but there's a lot of key info.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV-

Lucy was sat at the bar, drinking some Wizard-Ade. She sighed quietly as she thought about Laxus. "Hey, Mira, why is Laxus so... awkward?" Lucy asked. Mirajane turned her head and said "Wha? Awakward... elaborate.". "Well... last night when you freaked us both out, he ran home behind me and didn't stop, when i asked him why he freaked out and said he didn't even know. Then he stripped down, which I liked but he was really hesitant to tell me why...".

-Lucy's POV-

I sat there, waiting for Mira's answer, she opened her mouth and all she said was "OH well... some guys are like that, eh?". "WHAT?! That's all you can say? whatever, Mira, I'm going on a mission with Natsu and Happy today.".

-Laxus' POV-

"-Whatever, Mira, I'm going on a mission with Natsu and Happy today." I turned my head to the bar. I only heard that part of the conversation, but that made me angry. I ran to the bar, jumping over Gramps as he was sleeping after having a drinking contest with Cana... What an idiot... "LUCY" I sat next to her at the bar "What mission are you going on?". "Just a simple one... Me and Natsu have to dress up in lingerie for a photo shoot in east Fiore.". "I'm coming" I snapped as she had just finished speaking. "Wha- Why?". "Because I want to... obviously."

-6 hours later... Normal POV-

Natsu, Lucy, Laxus and Happy all sat at the train station waiting for the nest train to East Fiore. It was ridiculously silent. Nobody spoke. Happy broke the silence by saying in the most irritable tone. "Lucyyy, Laxus l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-liiiikes you.". Happy giggled. "Don't roll your L's like that you good-for-nothing cat!" yelled Laxus. "Electrifying Wing Blast of the Thunder Dragon! " Laxus had blew happy away with electricity about 100 yards. He flew back at such speed it seemed as though he had teleported there and was not moved there at all. Happy was on the floor crying in a ridiculous amount of pain. The pain was on par with a grown man forced to listen to Justin Teiber.

-Natsu's POV-

"HAPPY" I screamed as I ran over to him. "Natsu... pick me up..." I held happy in my arms and ran to Laxus with my full rage "Ancient Dragon Slayer Technique- Dazzling Fire Claw of the Fire Drag-" I was interrupted by the commentator saying "Next train to East Fiore... Arriving now." UGH. I totally could have beat him if there wasn't an interruption.

-Normal POV-

Everybody got on the train. Lucy glared at Laxus from across the table between both her and Laxus. Happy and Natsu sat next to Lucy and Laxus sat alone. "How dare you do that to a poor defenseless cat?!" Lucy scowled "He may be a little shit sometimes, but at least he doesn't go around nearly killing people! LOOK AT HIM! He's barely able to talk!"

The Train began to move and Natsu dropped happy and stuck his head out of the window "Oh god!" Natsu began to vomit out of the window non-stop for 15 minutes.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Not much going on this chapter, I'm trying to spread this along. I don't have a schedule for the chapter updates, i just write when I feel like it. If you have followed this or like this, don't worry, i will continue this for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

-Normal POV-

Laxus looked down in disappointment of himself. "I'm sorry Lucy... I just didn't want him to annoy you..." Laxus grumbled. "Yeah? Well you nearly killed my best friend's best friend... And hurt a fellow guild member!" Lucy said with a fierce scowl on her face.

-Laxus' POV-

"I... I don't know what to say, I don't really know what came over me." I said. I'm so angry at myself right now. Why did i have to try and protect Lucy's feelings in the most aggressive way? I could have just told Happy to shut up... I guess when you care about somebody you'd jump at the action to try and help them...

-Normal POV-

"Whatever, Laxus. We'll talk about this later...". Lucy mumbled. "What do you mean **_LATER?_**" Happy snapped. "Well, Happy... Me and Laxus are friends now... but that tense may change to **_WERE_** depending on how i feel later...". Laxus gulped and hoped for the best.

-Natsu's POV-

Wait whaaaat? Lucy and Laxus are friends now? I turned my head into the window. "Since when did you become friends with Laxus?!" I asked to Lucy. "Not long ago..." she said. Crap! She's probably already fallen for him! This sucks... I actually kind of liked her... OH What am I thinking? Of course she hasn't fallen for _Laxus_ Waitt, why do I even care? She's not interested in me anyway!

-Normal POV-

The conversation was dead after a few minutes. everybody just waited to get off the train to their job.

-8 hours later-

"**_NOW ARRIVING AT EAST FIORE. PLEASE TAKE YOUR LUGGAGE FROM THE SHELVES AND LEAVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION... THANK YOU!"_**The Train conductor's voice from the Audio Lacrima ended the deafening silence. Seeing as the team only intended to be there for a day, they didn't bring any luggage.

Natsu stepped off the train holding Happy and cried in pain "8 hours?! You said it'd only be a short journey, Lucy!". "Sorry, Natsu, I had to... It was the only way to get you on the train." Lucy said in an apologetic tone. As Lucy walked off the platform, Laxus held her back and whispered into her ear "Lucy... I'm so sorry... I know what I did was wron-" Before Laxus could finish speaking, Lucy hugged him and muttered "Don't worry". her face was red and she was about to smile but she didn't want Natsu to know about anything.

-Happy's POV-

"Natsu... What's this job again?" I asked. "We've got to take down some evil 'Knight' who's using Re-quip magic to terrorise this village." Natsu grumbled. "Are you OK, Happy?". "I don't know... My arms and legs hurt really bad..." I quuezed.

-Normal POV-

The team were walking together to the town plaza. "Fairy Tail! I've been awaiting you!" A mysterious voice echoed down each road. "My name is Ethan Blue, And I'm here to stop you! Re-quip, GO!" A shadowey figure appeared behind the 4 mages. "What is that?" Lucy said to herself.

The shadow faded and what appeared was a Man... no a boy, who looked no older than 14 in the face, but was 6 ft 4. He wore iron armor and wielded a normal looking sword. "Let the fun begin!" he cried and Swung his sword at Lucy.

Lucy screamed but before she had enough time to close her eyes and brace herself, Natsu had the sword in his hand and pushed it backwards. "Don't ever try to hurt a member of our guild!" He swung at him with a blood soaked fist and knocked Ethan backwards. "Natsu..." Lucy whispered under her breath.

* * *

that's right... Natsu also likes Lucy. Like i said, Chapter updates are random and are done whenever I feel like it. (usually after rewatching a few of the episodes or reading the manga). I'm hoping for an awesome fight to come next. Stay tuned for even more _**Even Lightning Has a**_**_Key_**!


	5. Chapter 5

*quick note, Bold+Italic writing means somebody's thoughts and not spoken words*

"**How dare you defile my sword with your blood of red!**" Ethan screamed. Natsu kicked Ethan backwards a few yards. "Bit dramatic aint ya?" Natsu teased. "Natsu! Let me handle this!" Lucy ran out from behind Natsu. "**Gate of the Golden Bull**" She pulled out one of her Golden Celestial Spirit Keys "**I SUMMON THEE!**". A Golden light blinded everybody temporarily. "MOOO!" An humanoid cow walked through the light wielding his enormous axe. "Taurus! Deal with him!" Lucy demanded. "Of course! Anything for you Lucy I will do my best to serve your body!". Taurus then turned around for a brief moment "But what about my reward?" He grinned. "Yeah right!" Lucy pushed the cow back "I'll think about it!".

"So much dilly dallying!" Ethan swung from behind Taurus "Re-quip! Speed Demon Armor!" Ethan then had a yellow glow around his body before long his armor had morphed into a pair of baggy shorts. His Sword had changed into a Katana. He Slashed Taurus' back and Taurus Yelled in tremendous pain. "**You little shit! How dare you pull such a cheap trick?!**" Taurus withdrew his axe and swung it with tremendous power at Ethan. Ethan, with his armor that boosted his speed, Swiftly jumped out of the way. "Up here, Cowboy!" Ethan yelled as he was above the fountain of the plaza.

"S_**uch speed... His re-quipping is on par with Erza. But is his strength?**_" Laxus thought to himself, watching the fight unfold until he felt the need to jump in. Taurus smacked the fountain with his axe and with one blow, it was reduced to rubble. "TOO SLOW!" Ethan was already behind Taurus. "Foul beast, go back to whence you once came!" Ethan stabbed Taurus in the back. "TAURUS!" cried Lucy. "I'll be fine, Lucy. I just... need some rest!" Taurus muttered his last words for a while as he became nothing more than a few golden orbs floating in the air.

"I can try to fix this!" Said Lucy. "**Gate of the Maide**-" She was interrupted by Natsu. "I'll handle this cunt!". "You, Ethan... you freak! Lucy here is a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Her magic and her guild mark are one! Y'know what that means?!". "Oh shut up, Pink boy!". Natsu Jumped into the air and then came shooting back down. His fists on fire. "It means". He punched Ethan right in the face. Ethan Swung his sword at Natsu but Natsu grabbed it. "You just hurt". Natsu kicked Ethan in the groin. "A member of Fairy Tail!". "**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**" Natsu put his two fists in front of his mouth and released a huge fire from his lungs. "Too slow!" Ethan moved while Natsu was trying to cast the spell and had vanished from sight.

"**WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?!**" Natsu shrieked. "**Re-quip! Fire Lord Armor!**" Ethan had hidden the rubble of the fountain. He jumped out wearing A front-to-back Cuirass, Gauntlets, a pair of Poleyns, chausses, rerebraces and vambraces, all black with red embroidering. His sword became two seperate daggers that were stained red. "**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**" Natsu's body had set on fire and he was charging at Ethan at tremendous speed. "Let's see you try and avoid this one!" he yelled. Ethan quickly jumped out of his way and slashed Natsu's back with a dagger. "**Oh, you wanna get nasty, do ya?**". Natsu changed his direction to Ethan. Than, shocked by the reaction time of Natsu didn't know what to do. In just a second of Natsu changing his direction, he had met with Ethan. "**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" The punch, powered by the Sword Horn, Threw Ethan back towards Lucy.

Lucy screamed in terror "Kyaa!". **_LUCY!_**"**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S** **HEAVENWARD HALBERD**" Laxus unleashed one of his most powerful spells at Ethan in the hopes of redirecting his course. It worked. Ethan had been propelled back to Natsu in mere seconds. "Get away from here Lucy..." Laxus said quietly... Lucy was hesitant and was confused as to why Laxus told her to so. "**NOW**" Laxus demanded. Without any further question Lucy ran away from the plaza.

-Ethan's POV-

**_owowowow. That cunt can really pack a punch._**I turned my head to see that blonde girl running from the plaza down to Tertiary Street. **_If i can get HER, I can distract the other two and get what i need!_**I stood up to see the Pink Haired boy staring at me with his slanted eyes frowning at me.

-Natsu's POV-

"Why are you terrorizing this village?! Taking what you want from them a killing whoever refuses to hand over what they got isn't right!" I asked him in my angry tone. "Like YOU'D understand, Pink boy." he grumbled. "TELL ME!" I kicked his face using Fire Dragon's Claw in hope of getting information out of him.

-Normal POV-

"Maybe I wanted to!" Ethan jumped out of the indention he had made in a villagers home, he began to run down Tertiary Street. _**Incredible... still in great condition after me and Natsu both used Dragon Slaying magic on him... Maybe he is as strong as Erza... maybe even stronger, I doubt I've seen the extent of his powersyet.**_Natsu and Laxus ran after him. "I'm gonna get that cunt for nearly hurting Lucy... twice!" Natsu and Laxus yelled in Unison.

* * *

I'm going away for a week so i won't be able to update it until I get back. This Chapter kinda sucked in my opinion. Made it in a rush . I'm wanting to develop everybody's relationship soon.


End file.
